


Nagisa's Bloodlust

by RAMVDAS



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Attempted Murder, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Graphic Description, I think?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Nagisa needs a hug, No Beta, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, karma needs a hug, nagisa kills takaoka, or two shot???idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAMVDAS/pseuds/RAMVDAS
Summary: AU where Nagisa kills Takaoka.TW!! please mind the tags.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Nagisa's Bloodlust

“You treated me inhumanely. You with your little smile. Your walk. Your knife. When I remember the looks of disappointment and the humiliation, everything itches. It gets so bad I can’t sleep the night! Everything went to SHIT!” Takaoka yelled. Nagisa had never seen a man this furious. He looked insane. And frankly, he _was_.

Takaoka took a deep breath.

“And it’s all because of _you_ , Nagisa Shiota.” He growled, pointing to Nagisa. “Come to the heliport. Alone.” He said and walked up to the heliport.

“Nagisa, you can’t go!” Kaede said.

“I’ll go, hear him out and calm him down. I’ll get him to hand over the remedy in once piece.” He replied, calmly, and walked up to the heliport.

Truth was, Nagisa couldn’t really put into words what he was feeling in that moment. Anger, irritation, and hopelessness were all swirling around inside him to their leisure.

He hated that his classmates were dying. He hated that he was powerless. He hated that in the moment where his friends needed him the most, he couldn’t do anything.

Except that he could.

Among those feelings of anger, irritation, and hopelessness, Nagisa had realized there was something else. Something much more powerful.

 _Bloodlust_.

“Listen, I don’t want our precious time together to be interrupted, Nagisa. Allow me to do something before we start.” Takaoka said, snapping Nagisa out of his thoughts. The man pressed a button on a controller he kept in his left pocket and blew up the bridge and steps that led to the heliport.

“Now, no one else can come up here.” He said, smirking. “This is revenge for our last fight.” He placed a knife on the floor, kicking it to Nagisa.

“Wait, I didn’t come here to fight.” Nagisa said, pushing the dark ideas he was having deep down. He will not fight, nor will he take a person’s life.

“Don’t play innocent with me!” Takaoka yelled. “It won’t work this time around. Now, for that attempt, you will apologize on your hands and knees. You will repent pulling a dirty sneak attack because you have no real skill.”

Nagisa got down to his knees. He was going to save his friends. He was not going to let them die. He was going to cooperate.

The class watched.

“I-“

“HEAD ON THE FLOOR!” Takaoka screamed, losing his already little composure.

Nagisa put his head down to the floor. His mind thought of all the past times he’s done this.

“I have no skill. I pulled a dirty sneak attack. I’m sorry.” Nagisa said. Takaoka pushed his foot on his head, _just like his mother did to him at home_.

“You also talked back and told me to get out. Is that how a brat speaks to an adult?! To their teacher?!”

“It was wrong for me, a brat, a student, to talk back to a teacher. I’m sorry.”

“I’m pleased. As a reward, I’ll tell you something. The people who die from the virus that your classmates have been infected with end up covered in boils all over their bodies. I have a picture. Wouldn’t you like to see for yourself, though?” He chuckled darkly and threw the briefcase containing the remedy into the air. Pressing a button on a controller from his right pocket, Takaoka blew up the briefcase.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Nagisa had been trying to suppress any violent and evil feelings deep down, knowing that under no circumstances was it okay to take someone’s life. KNowning that he wouldn't be able to help anyways, since he was useless. Unfortunately, some bloodlust slipped out.

His friends, who treated him kindly and like an equal, were _doomed_.

They were the ones to make him feel like maybe he wasn’t useless like his mother taught him.

To her, Nagisa was a doll for her to play with. ~~She~~ He was worthless. ~~She~~ He could be replaced. ~~She~~ He was no good at anything and therefore should do nothing. Nagisa accepted those things to be true. 

But when he became friends with Karma in his second year and became friends with everyone else this year, he felt that maybe, things could get better. He was close to ending it all multiple times, but remembered his friends, his purpose, and goal to kill Korosensei. It made him feel alive. This class made him feel alive.

Nagisa looked at Terasaka, who was infected with the virus but hid it. He felt helpless. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

The man laughed at Nagisa’s expression.

The boy picked up the knife on the floor and stood up, shaking both from anger and shock.

The class’s jaws dropped to the floor.

“I… am going… to _kill you._ ” Nagisa hissed.

Takaoka just laughed even harder.

“That’s right. That’s how I want you.”

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to them.” Nagisa threatened.

The class whispered to themselves.

“Nagisa's snapped.” A girl said.

“Sure, we all want to kill that son of a bitch, but he might actually do it.” A guy said.

“We have to stop him.” Said Korosensei, immobilized and in his sphere form.

Then, Terasaka threw his stun gun at Nagisa’s back. By now, he was all red and sweating, his legs shaking.

“Don’t get cocky, Nagisa! I saw the way you looked at me when the bastard blew up the remedy! Quit worrying about other people, you damn wimp! The virus will go away with a good night’s sleep!” Terasaka yelled.

“Terasaka, you hav-“ A guy said.

“Murder is murder, even with a piece of shit like that!” Terasaka said.

“He’s right, Nagisa.” Korosensei said. “Killing him isn’t worth it. This rage will only work against you.”

“Hey! Stop being a pussy and fight with bloodlust! I’m gonna use that against you and make you feel the shame I felt!” Takaoka yelled to Nagisa.

“Nagisa! Think! Which are more worthy, his words or ours!” Korosensei said.

Nagisa couldn’t hear a thing. Everything was a blur. He heard shouting but couldn’t make out what it was. His peripheral vision distorted. Nothing was processing except for one thought.

_Kill._

Nagisa picked up the stun gun and placed it in a loop on his belt. His gaze was intense as he made direct eye contact with Takaoka. He launched himself forward.

Swing, after swing, after swing, after swing, Takaoka kept dodging. He was untouchable. The man punched Nagisa so hard in the gut that he spit out blood and fell to the floor, after which he kicked him, sending him flying.

Takaoka grinned the whole time.

The class couldn’t help but grimace. Karma ran to Terasaka.

“Don’t you think we should step in?” He asked, concerned.

“How?! And Karma, you’ve been skipping practice so you don’t know, but Nagisa can handle it.”

Meanwhile, Nagisa still was in a state of concentration. Everything was still a blur. The adrenaline prevented him from feeling the pain in his abdomen and his side. He was used to being beat up. He kept going.

Until he stopped, remembering a move he learned from a master assassin in school.

Three conditions had to be met.

One: have two weapons.

Two: must be fighting an expert.

Three: your foe must know the terror of being killed.

“Will you be my guinea pig, Takaoka?” Nagisa said. “I need to test something.” He whispered to himself.

Nagisa looked up to Takaoka, smiling, and walked directly towards him, maintaining eye contact.

Once close enough, Takaoka’s gaze moved to the knife in the boy’s hand, growing cautious.

He dropped the knife.

Takaoka’s eyes grew wide as Nagisa clapped his hands in the man’s face, startling him. He leaned back. Then, in one swift motion, Nagisa pulled out the stun gun and shocked Takaoka.

There was a moment of silence.

“Is he-“ a girl said. The word ‘dead’ remained silent.

Takaoka fell to his knees, head still wavering. Nagisa used the stun gun to make the man face him. The boy smiled.

“NO! PLEASE DON’T END IT WITH THAT FACE!” Takaoka said as he was electrocuted and fell back.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

Nagisa’s head was spinning, snapping out of whatever state of mind he was in. He immediately began to panic, realizing what had just happened. Panting, he reached his fingers to Takaoka’s fist. Then his neck.

No pulse.

He frantically kept pressing. _No, no, no, no, no-_

Nagisa screamed. He’d realize what he’d done. He couldn’t breathe. He started to cry, except that he couldn’t breathe so he choked and gasped. He felt like he was drowing. His mind was rushing. He couldn’t grab a hold of his thoughts as vision blurred.

_I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone. A man is dead and its my fault. I did this. I don’t deserve to live. I can’t fix this. The one thing you can’t replace is someone’s life. What have I done? I can’t live. I should not be able to live my life after **taking someone else’s.**_

“NAGISA!” Karma, Kaede and some others yelled. When they got no response, Karma did his best to jump to the heliport.

“Nagisa. Nagisa. Listen to me. Can you hear me?” Karma panicked. He’d never see anyone in this state before.

Nagisa, still mid hysteria, grabbed the knife near Takaoka’s dead body and sliced his arms. He cut deep, crying out in pain at first, but then stopped. Starting from his upper arm, he slit jagged and messy cuts into his left arm, working his way down. The blood beaded on the cuts and immediately began dripping, getting all over Nagisa’s shirt and pants.

But Nagisa felt nothing.

He felt nothing as he finished one arm and began the other, concentrating the depth of the cuts on his wrists. His mind was blank. He was thinking nothing. He started seeing black dots and he couldn’t hear a thing.

“NAGISA! Nagisa. Let go of the knife. Breathe with me. Inhale... Exhale...” Karma cried. He tried taking the knife away from Nagisa but Nagisa either attacked him, dodged or ignored him. “KOROSENSEI! HE’S SLITTING HIS WRISTS!” The class was in chaos. Tears were running down his face. He couldn’t see his best friend like this.

He was conflicted, though.

He couldn’t see his best friend hurting like this but he also couldn’t see Takaoka’s dead body lying there, knowing his best friend _did_ that. His chest hurt. He was dizzy. This was more than he could handle.

One thing was for sure though. One person had already died, he wasn’t going to let a second one die too.

Karasuma jumped onto the heliport, grabbing the stun gun and knocking Nagisa out. It was dangerous considering how much blood the boy was losing but he had no other choice. Seeing his student like that… seeing his student's _victim_ …

It was a lot.

Nonetheless, he called the police, who were sending a helicopter.

“What are we gonna do?! We have no remedy! Is everyone going to die?!” the class asked, scared.

Unexpectedly, three figures showed up while everyone waited. It was the three lowlife criminals the class had to fight before facing Takaoka.

“You won’t be needing an antidote.” Said one of the guys. “This is what you were given.” He held up a bottle. “Its basically like food poisoning. In about thiry-ish hours, the symptoms will go away.” He held up another bottle. “This is what we were hired to give you. We overheard the man talk and he never planned on giving you the remedy in the first place.”

“But you were paid… wouldn’t you be going against your job?”

“We won’t do _anything_ for money.” Said another guy.

“It was either we kill a dozen respectable junior high kids or we take a hit to our professional standing.”

“Bye now.” They all said and quickly left before they could be kept for questioning with the police.

In the end, Nagisa’s life was never going to be the same, all because he fought and took someone’s life.


End file.
